With You
by GoatVille
Summary: Various one shots of steam, fluff, and sprinkles of angst-just a place to store my tumblr writes.
1. This Means War

_This is some oldie that was chilling in the tumblr archive, finally decided to move it here, but enjoy._

 _::_

This Means War

For Sasuke, the past couple days had been his most uncomfortable. The warmth around his neck and ear area just never seemed to dissipate, and his body just felt plagued with heat in general. It's not like he was sweating either; his body just felt like some pent-up, jammed engine ridden with tension and no way to release it.

"Damn, even the store is freezing," Kiba perched as they entered. Sasuke squinted at him curiously, then his face continued to contort when the others agreed before his features slowly relaxed in realization.

Oh.

So it was just him.

He looks around at the group cautiously before slowly unzipping his sweater trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Supermarkets are the worst during this time of year," Shikamaru remarked holding his jacket closer to his body.

Tenten rummages in her bag taking out a piece of paper."Well, we made a list so we can be in and out if we all pay attention and pitch in,"

Naruto huffs. "Then why'd we bring the laziest guy we know?"

"Because he's also the smartest, and we could use the balance-"

Naruto proceeded to question what she meant by that, but Sasuke's thoughts had drifted away by then. They became concerned with the state of his body again-ridden with this unnecessary heat. He became even more miserable at his inability to find a solution to this problem considering where he was not at the moment:

 _Home._

Why was he here again?

Certainly not for that boisterous, yet respectable, but still boisterous loud mouth Lee. It was 9:30 am on a Saturday, and he wasn't in bed, but he was carrying out errands for his surprise birthday party. While he wouldn't say his pride had completely healed from all those years ago when the kid handed his ass to him in middle school, the two were friendly, but he, nor even Naruto was worth enduring this torture.

So why then, he questioned himself as he sighed into a slouch crossing his arms, had he dragged himself out to grovel in his psychological oven?

"Oh, You guys finally made it." Tenten spoke.

Obsidian captured lavender, albeit only a moment, and Sasuke inhaled trying to disguise the heat that was now burning with extreme fervor and rampaging his mind. He watched blue-black hair fall sparingly from behind her ear to the forefront of her modestly covered shoulder as she approached them.

"Yeah, we got most of the presents from the list." She said, lips moist, he noted.

Squinting to himself in deep thought, nodded.

Of course, it was she that compelled him to be here. The witch, no less.

Ino began,"We would've been here sooner, but we shoulda planned ahead for picking up those nunchuks-"

And he'd spaced out again. He watched her, waiting. Waiting to acknowledge his presence. She observed the conversation, participated in it, made the facade look real.

Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke Uchiha. Two separate entities, who never speak to each other unless the situation calls for it, who acknowledge each other if only for manners, who have nothing in common but their friends-

Had been one, just last night.

As well as the night before that one too.

"Alright guys, lets just get the supplies we need and be on our way." Tenten said, but whatever came next fell deaf on Sasuke's ears.

He was a patient guy, or tried to be, anyway. They weren't dating by any means so was he worried that she acted completely ordinary towards him for the most part despite fucking the shit out him?

Hardly.

But would he prefer her to initiate some sort of greeting considering she initiated…that?

It's only right, is it not?

In lieu of a greeting, she nodded at him with a half smile on her lips. It was the complete mirror of what she would always do even before their recent rendezvous. Not a crack in that wicked mask of hers.

Sasuke gave a barely audible grunt in response, not looking her way, but alas his attempt to feign aloofness at her presence seemed to be going awry as something seemed oddly familiar about her today, and beyond simply knowing each angle of her body's curves…he looked her up and down as she walked away observing her usual modest attire-she had on joggers, and a sweatshirt, clothes that were surely too big for her. He wanted to scoff, the woman was a true witch. She hadn't put even a spec of clothing on the entire time she was at-

His breath hitched recognition greeting him like a pile of bricks.

Those were his fucking clothes.

Sasuke rubbed his neck that had been showered in hot breath and heated lustful kisses, it was stinging like black top on a summer's day. He wanted to be angry or annoyed at least. He wanted that to be his reaction so badly; it would at least then affirm that he wasn't totally hooked.

But watching her shift her weight from pronounced hip to the other in his pants, and seeing how nice his hoodie suddenly looked on her, the discomfort in his pants just had to disagree.

"I found the wrapping paper." Hinata announced. The girls examined the tall cylindrical tubes of paper, and compared the choices, well excluding Hinata, not exactly being known for decisiveness-only on the surface that is. Yet, to Sasuke's interest, her hand still clutched the tube. Skeptical, Sasuke's head lifted.

He just barely catches the glance she sent his way, and his eyes narrow at the deceitful woman. He studies her from his peripheral, and immediately wishes he hadn't. Her hand slid down once, and right back up…then down again, and up-he couldn't be imagining this. Not at all. Then she did it again until Sasuke became convinced she was no witch, but a demoness.

His focus evaded him and some flame engulfed him remembering those same fingers shifting along his own shaft, teasing, daring. He also remembered the how she looked up at him, subtly mischievous and all desire, before she took him up in her mouth, tongue doing just the right things at the right places-swirling along the tip, releasing with him with a pop at the head just before his release.

Sasuke seethed at himself-he was completely losing his cool. He was so entranced by her sensuality-he'd take her right now if he could.  
The group round the corner with Sasuke loosely following behind, but she doesn't even chance a look in his direction, and opted for an innocent conversation with an unsuspecting and ignorant Kiba.

Sasuke scoffed at her efforts. How wasn't it obvious they were having sex?

She's got everyone fooled with her potent magic from her quiet mannerisms, politeness, to her ability to make people forget about her without her trying. He rolled his eyes at her false antics. She truly had everyone fooled, but not he.

He knew the truth.

From the way she would no doubt be at his place first thing tonight, demanding not even asking for him just because she knew like hell he'd ever deny her. From the way she'd grind her hips into him making him eager to strip, from the way she'd somehow, mysteriously, be on top, taking power away from him without his being aware, from the way she'd tease him, provoke him,challenge him-he knew just who he was dealing with.

Unlike these suckers, he snidely thought.

But then publicly to see her act so apathetic toward him…He felt…disrespected, seeing her so calm and normal and aloof toward him despite their recent involvement. The Uchiha huffed. For her to so blatantly test him, Sasuke was close to trying something equally if not more provocative as a rebuttal. As if he didn't have her pressed up against the wall, bodies so close their breaths were one, but still yearning for more-her legs skillfully wrapping around his waist pulling him in, groin hardening in the meanwhile, like he didn't make dirty little promises and keep them. He caught himself before licking his lips keeping his face placid. He wanted to see her writhing from in between her legs again, face, in her heat; her back arched, hands tangled in his hair, legs enveloping his back, walls soaked and swollen with juices, pleading, begging… if only to remind her.

"Fuck," He couldn't keep his groan to himself, and his head meets the cereal box shelves.

"Huh? You good, Uchiha? Need anything?" The Inuzuka was looking at him with a risen brow, amused look on his face. Sasuke looks at him, but very much takes in as much of Hinata as he can from his peripheral vision.

Sasuke uncrosses his arms, face stoic. "Very," The Inuzuka boy is nice, but he's a little too dull to catch on Sasuke thinks as he stared directly at her. "I think I got everything I need just last night."

He paced away from them enjoying the slow transition from calm to mortified to determined dance across her features. He smirked.

Friends with benefits? As if.

This was war.

His five seconds of glory had been just that. They ended up in a separate aisle as the group dispersed looking for different things, it was just the two of them…how she managed to do that, apart from hypnotize him with the suggestive sway of the hips and sultry eye glance, he couldn't say for sure, all apart of the demoness prowess he concluded.

Even alone, the two stood a plentiful feet apart on opposite sides of the aisle looking the other up and down with suspicion-well, mainly Sasuke did anyway. Hinata stood idly looking at the shelves of markers and pens like she hadn't cast her final spell on him to lead him here. Like she was some innocent customer.

"Uchiha-san." She greeted finally.

"Hyuga." He had a mind to say nothing, but stare.

She softly looked to him, opal eyes looking genuinely concerned. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." Look at her, not even stuttering.

He shook his head. "No."

The corners of her lips upturn. "Are you sure?"

His face was stoic as he spoke. "You fucked my brains out last night. I can assure you it's autopilot from the head down." He explained, it was half the truth-she damn sure did fuck him to the sun and back, but he was a mess ready to ask for more.

"All the way down?"

There it is.

Sasuke felt his own lips twitch, and sat back against an empty shelf securing its sturdiness. "I don't know how I feel about a foot fetish, but we can see where-"

She advanced to him, standing parallel his sitting stature occupying her attention with the shelves behind him, ass just beside his face.

She reorganized things. "Is clarification," she lifted a knee causing Sasuke to raise a brow until she placed it right between his legs slowly moving toward his pulsating heat. "really needed?"

He matched her gaze, looking up. "Someone might see." He watched the reflection of mirror in the corner looking out-he didn't care, but he knew she did.

She answered putting her leg on him, beckoning his manhood to action. He looked up at her with a less than humble look as he grabbed her leg pulled her closer, his own hand snaking its way up the valley betwixt her legs. She shuddered over him, and her elbows support her on the shelf above Sasuke as her head bowed.

"U-Uchi-"

"Sasuke." He corrected circling her hair behind her ear, and holding her cheek in his hand. "I want you to call me that right now. They're not around." She nodded headily as his fingers ventured for her waistline. He planted kisses on her face, everywhere but her lips dodging her purposely. It was only pay back for last night. After using her mouth, she'd finally straddled him laying him back with her hands, and grabbing hold of him while steadying herself with the help of his strong bare chest-he should have known from the way she smirked above him-she began grinding her wet lips against his shaft, earning herself a whine, but Sasuke could have came right then and there if he had been less careful. It wasn't until she earned a reaction, his painful moan, that she sunk down unto him, stretching and filling herself with him.

Hinata let out a small fit out chuckles, and Sasuke sighed contentedly admiring the view of red-dusted cheeks, and pearl white teeth.

"So even if Naruto sees, you don't care." He looked to her.

She pursed her lips, and looking elsewhere, Sasuke expected as much. "I wouldn't want him to," She fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Why." Did he really have to ask? Why did he care?

"He's one of my best friends. It was a long time ago, but we-"

Sasuke put a hand up at her. "Correction: My best friend. He's mybest friend." Sasuke stated, and set his hand down signaling for her to proceed. Petty move, he knew, but he didn't want her in a position that so blatantly put her in the middle.

Hinata looked at him absurdly. The man was an outright enigma, jealous of Naruto and possessive of him in the same beat.

She held back a laugh, nodding with a humorous grin. "Well, not that it meant much back then, but I don't want him to think I'm doing anything out of spite."

Sasuke blinked at her slowly. That thought hadn't crossed his mind at all. "Aren't you?" He asked, more curious than he'd like to admit.

Hinata gripped the end of her (his) hoodie. "He'd know already if I were being spiteful, n-not that I would, but…" He saw a break in the sorceress' mask-she was blushing again. "so would you."

Sasuke's head cocks up smirking unabashedly eyes glinting with some result of liking her answer.

"So you really do just…want me?"

HInata's face reddened, but he saw resolve in her eyes. She bit her lip holding back a smile. "That's some ego. You talk too much, Uchiha-san."

His head leaned back. "You scream too loud, Hyuga." She exhaled rolling her eyes, and he took the opportunity to grab her waist again and bring her in to him.

She huffed at him looking to the side. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You'll have me faster if you beg." Her eyes were gleaming; she knew just enchanted he was with her potent magic, and so did he. Though even if he could, he'd probably never try to break free of it.

His head cocks to one side before his eyes lift to give her a lopsided smirk."You look good in my clothes." He says toying with the hems, and waistlines to freak her out. She squeezed his hand.

She pulled away, and sat up her demeanor returning to that of her true form. Her head tilted with a half smile. "That's flattery, and not to mention," She responded before backing away. "Who said they were yours?"

His trance shattered around him, and his line of sight narrowed at her. "That's…" He knew she was fucking with him. She was. "then whose are they?"  
Her devilish smile widened before being replaced with a look of feigned innocent curiosity. "I wonder…" and then she'd completely detached herself from him.

He blinked as he sat up, and robotically grabbed the hood of the jacket without hesitation looking for his family insignia. He sent her a glare.

"Can you really not recognize your own clothing?"

Sasuke nodded to her watching in the reflection of a mirror as Kiba and Ino approached. "You brought this on yourself." Sasuke says simply, capturing her lips.


	2. Trampoline

Trampoline

::

Hinata was panicking.

Neji was not answering his phone, and the only person in this great big house was her.

And Sasuke Uchiha stood right outside of it.

She paced back and forth the entrance of the living room trying to hide herself from the view of the grand front door.

He was waiting, and she refused to see him in.

She tried for Neji again.

"Hello?" He finally answered.

"Nii-san!" Bubbling with frustration at his calm voice.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

She glanced outside again. He was still waiting-leaning slightly on that wobbly plant column situated at the entrance of the house. She saw as his balance wavered, and nearly knocked himself and the tree column down. She mindlessly reached out, but he was able to just barely catch it before disaster struck. She turned away again, in fear he might've somehow heard her mute efforts.

"One of your friends is here, for the uh-"

"Ah yes, that's right. Sasuke did say he'd be arriving early. Did you let him in?"

Hinata paled at the phone. "N…no I didn't. I-" She fumbled for an excuse. she didn't want that sort of responsibility. Hosting her brother's friend who she's known for so long but never really spoke to anymore, and never really had reason or motivation to. He was more of a distant shadow; her being very aware of him, but never acting on his presence.

And now she was being expected to just…have him inside her house, and…do what exactly?

"When will you get here?"

Neji chuckled over the phone. "Have you opened the door yet?"

"You always say it's rude to answer questions with questions."

"That's because your question puts myself and Sasuke at a disadvantange. And didn't you just answer my question with a question?" He asked, and hearing his smirk over the phone Hinata knew she was fighting an uphill battle. "Just let him in, I had to take a small detour. I'll be home soon."

"But-"

"He's just going to sit in the living room until i come home, and I thought you said you knew him?"

Hinata's mouth hung slightly dry. "I d…Not really." He wouldn't believe that.

Nevi gave a light chuckle. "He's the tall one with black hair who used to come over quite a-"

"I know of him."

She knew him. She just didn't want to tell Neji she didn't particularly like his friend. She slightly…disliked him even. The specifics were a messy bit, but as of late his mannerisms couldn't irk her anymore than they already do. The way he acted when no one cared to notice; from the way he looked around the room to the structure of his own sentences, a person's most primal habits during interaction was all it took for Sasuke Uchiha to rub Hinata the absolute wrong way.

Hinata was being generous in her tolerance of him, discounting the fact that he was a problem child in their elementary years being excessively comfortable in her somehow, she was the only one that minded. He'd tease, pull, tug, and cluelessly ask why she was upset. Thankfully, his bad behavior took a sharp decline in middle school and his demeanor overall was tolerable enough that she didn't _always_ dodge him when she saw him.

In any case, it was a strange sort of way, she knew, to view a person-basing them off things they didn't do intentionally, but she couldn't help it. Part of him was just…intolerable.

She heard a small sigh over the phone. "Well, it'd be rude to just leave him there like a sitting duck when you're home."

The phone had begun to beep with Neji's absence, and Hinata chanced a look outside again. He was looking around himself-his stance losing confidence. At this point he must be considering whether or not he was at the right house, but surely, he's been over enough times, and looked again to the front door. And then to the window…

Their eyes locked.

Hinata felt a pang in her stomach, and she exhaled out a least a fraction of her anguish. She supposed she had no choice now.

She unlocked the door, and opened the storm door, holding it for him as he walked the walkway, and awkwardly keeping it from hitting his back as he took his first step inside. His jacket swept against her exposed arm, and he felt too close as her arm steadied the door from his backside. She could smell his subtle cologne, pinewoods and something that reminded her of velvet-and Hinata hadn't realized how small the front entrance was until for a small, small hardly existing moment, the two's bodies pressed, and Hinata quickly let go of the storm door just before it could hit her guest.

He'd only just walked inside the house, and she was already on flames.

"Hey," He greeted looking around the house.

"Hello," She responded curtly slowly locking the door.

"Is Neji around yet?" He asked, though he seemed to know the answer.

"Not yet, actually, n-no." She felt the edges of her lips fold into her cheeks nervously trying to keep from biting them. "Though he did say he'd be…quick," She trailed off seeing him stare intently at her.

"How's your friend doing?"

She blinked at him curiously clutching her shirt. "W-wh…Which friend?" She asked off guard, and he seemed almost as confused as he rose an inky black brow at her as she asked her question.

"I didn't know you had that many." He said, walking to the living room, his back to her.

She blinked again at him, ignoring as his bony fingers cracked themselves like they must have already thousands of times. "Well, 'friend' could apply to a number of people. You should…at least describe who you're talking about." Hinata advised trying to remain polite, and not let suspicion win out in her tone.

"As I said," He sunk into the couch, pillows bobbing out of place slightly. Pillows she'd just fluffed.

"I didn't know you had that many."

"I…have more than one friend, Uchiha-san." She explained to him, slowly, squinting her eyes a little.

He nodded carefully. "Besides Neji." It was phrased like a question, but sounded like a statement. As his questions almost always did.

"Ye…Are you-" She shook her questions away debating his genuineness. "Respectfully, please don't be so presumptuous."

He just stared, and Hinata averted her gaze from the enigmatic beast. He was too outright, even for her.

"Do you know their name, this person you speak of?" She, for some reason, couldn't think of any reason why Sasuke might be concerned with her life now, or even her own friends for that matter. Had it been any other person the on-edge girl was dealing with, she might proceed normally, but something about the Uchiha had never made her calm. From childhood, he'd been the same-operating on the same exact principles-doing whatever he pleased because what he wanted to do wasn't such a big deal, and so there was never any reason he couldn't. He made her uncomfortable-how different and opposite they were. She was just…too aware of it-their differences-, and not too keen of it.

His chin was, in a very slow motion, placed between his thumb and index finger as his lip just slightly pursed. the question must've been a challenge, she deduced, and could already guess his answer. People always say the Uchiha was impossible to read, expressionless, placid, poker face. The same could not be said for Hinata's opinion of Sasuke. She could read him like a book. He was very expressive, in his own right at least.

"No."

He looked at her like she was to solve the puzzle for him.

"Well, what do they look like?"

"Sandy blonde. Tall. Pretty, in a mature way."

Hinata couldn't stop her eyes from widening. "Temari-Senpai?"

"Sounds right. How's she doing?"

Hinata rose a brow to herself. Sasuke wasn't the type to ask about others. She didn't know the two of them really spoke at all. He complimented her too, something else she'd never heard him do. Was it that…

"She's…I-"

"What sort of flowers does she prefer," He asked, nonchalant.

Hinata downright blanched clutching the ends of her sweater, "Uh…She… has a boyfriend, Uchiha-san."

He nodded looking away for a moment. "Ahh." he said.

"I've also heard she has a broken leg," He remarked before adding,"Or at least that's what her boyfriend told me. Since he's away…and wants to order her flowers."

The girl froze momentarily guilt and embarrassment swirling around in her stomach. She knew, she knew very well that Temari had been hospitalized recently for her leg. So why then did she jump to that sort of conclusion? it was the anxiety of the situation, she concluded. His presence was diminishing her ability to properly discern the situation.

Though even with that sort of rationalization, Hinata cringed at herself especially upon remembering Shikamaru and Sasuke were fairly good friends.

Well no longer, would she allow him to make a fool of herself in her own home.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, that's true. I-I'm sorry for being-"

"Presumptuous?" He asked.

She inhaled, biting down her own smart commentary. Though hearing that come from him was like swallowing a large pill. "Yes. I apologize." Now. Starting now, he would not be given chance to make a fool of her.

"It's fine," He said getting up from the couch making Hinata break sweat. What did he want now? "You guys' trampoline still out back?"

Hinata's brows furrowed, not expecting that to come out of his mouth. instinctively, she looked to her back, but the view of the yard was covered by a wall and the door to the kitchen. She looked back to him.

"I…we haven't used it in a while." Mainly since he would come over all the time which was just a little into their middle school years.

He kept his eyes trained on her, a little brighter and wider than before. Hinata felt like she was holding a piece of candy in front of child as he awaited her permission. She felt squashed under the idea of that sort of weight.

"Uh," She hesitated. That trampoline was the source of their fun as children, and her torment. Though before she knew it, Hinata was opening the net to the trampoline, wiping off debris from trees and all the other junk that might've befallen it over the years.

Sasuke was climbing in by the time she finished."Me and my siblings haven't really used it since we were kids-when we were much smaller, so maybe you should take it slow at first-" She tried to advise, but he was already getting into it. Slightly frantic, she held the net as he gained momentum.

"U-Uchi-" She couldn't quite get her words out between bracing herself between jumps and barely hanging onto the net. He was up in the sky, as she sinking into the wobbly ground below. Then as she rose, he was beneath her, and Hinata's stomach was going through the motions as her head reached above the net before promptly falling quickly down to the nylon.

Finally, the ground beneath her began to stabilize slightly.

"What're you doing?" She was caught off guard by the question.

She fixed her messy bun, breathing hard as she tried to get up. "I…was hanging on-for dear life. Y-you're like twice my size going up and down like that on an old trampoline that could break at any point."

He did that thing again-in slow motion, placing his chin between his index finger and thumb, making it so obvious that he was trying to piece together what was just said to him, like he'd been spoken to in a foreign language. Hinata wanted to scoff. He was like a child trying assimilate new information into his mental mold.

"Hn," He grunted, and Hinata, in her slightly disheveled state, for a small moment couldn't think any noise was more infuriating. "I was just thinking that's the best part."

"Well, i-it's not." She argued between breaths.

Sasuke started moving again, and Hinata grasped the net. Easily, she could get off though, she thought, but how much face had she already lost with the Uchiha? Because for however much she claimed to not like the Uchiha, an equal and annoying amount of her cared of what he thought of her.

"Just…do it slower." She commanded.

"How lewd, Hyuga." Sasuke commented as he began jumping.

She flushed a violent shade of red. "I-I wasn't thinking that!"

"Surely, the pretense of stating that you weren't thinking that after being accused of such only proves you were."

She gave him a flat look, and his lips upturned in a quiet way that unsettled her.

"Are you annoyed by me?" He asked.

She felt herself flush again like under a hot bright lamp. Was she being so obvious?

HInata wiped more hair from her face. "I just wish my brother would've told me you were coming early before the others. I could've prepared…better."

Sasuke looked down at his feet before looking back to her with a small smirk. "What would you have done differently. I'm curious."

Hinata felt that hot bright lamp on her again. She averted her gaze almost immediately again. "I…I probably would've finished cleaning earlier, and change maybe I don't-I'm not sure," She muttered. "Not a lot would be different I guess, but it's better than not knowing someone would be showing up out of nowhere." She conceded.

Sasuke nodded jumping into the trampoline a bit more, but still less rough than before. "Is that why you were hiding for ten whole minutes?"

She rubbed part of her temple to keep her embarrassment at bay, "So you were…aware of that."

"Stalling until Neji arrived to avoid dealing with me," He didn't hold back his amusement at her pursed lips signifying his accuracy.

Sasuke smirked, and HInata internally rolled her eyes, "Right on the nail, it seems," He stated.

"I don't like you, Sasuke." She blurted it out, but didn't feel the relief of tension she thought she might as the trampoline stopped. Rather she felt more embarrassed and ashamed. Though she felt unmoving in her resolve to let the words sit with him, and kept her eyes aimed at the nylon ground cheeks burning with heat.

He stood looking at her, face straight, but feeling clear: he was…unimpressed. She came to this conclusion as he started bouncing again.

"I'm more surprised that you said my name," His arms swung him up higher.

"S-so-"

"You think Neji would let his baby sister near a guy - _alone-_ that she wouldn't at least want to kill in his sleep?"

Hinata looked him up and down steadily. "My feelings are not that…severe," She murmured.

"They were, though. After Naruto told me who you were crushing on-you were so embarrassed you convinced yourself to hate me. I didn't know what I missed more; the trampoline or y-"

"What," Came her abrupt response. Such an outrageous assumption shocked the girl stupid.

Before she could fully register his words, his body was in the air, legs toward the sky for few seconds as he attempted a somersault. Hinata found herself reaching out again, but quickly pulled back. Let him break his neck if he must.

"I'm alright." He said bouncing to normalcy.

Hinata crossed her arms. "You'd always say that, then fall anyway."

"We had good times on this thing," He reminisced.

"You did. And Neji."

His brow lifted. "We didn't include you."

Was that supposed to be a question?

"Am I wrong." He says looking for confirmation after her pregnant pause. His eyes were roaming her face quickly and subtly looping around the rest of her.

"Stop trying to read my mind," She objected feeling his eyes on her,"It doesn't matter now."

He blinked at her. "Wasn't my intention."

"It is. You just…aren't aware of it."

Sasuke grinned like it was the most humorous thing. Hinata shuddered at his rare perfect smile. His attractiveness unnerved her.

"I…I know what you're thinking." Why was she still talking? "but you've been doing it since you got here."

"What?"

Hinata huffed a little. "Staring."

He nodded. "Sounds different from reading minds. Though, correct me if I'm wrong."

Hinata's lips pursed looking away.

"I was staring at you because why not?"

Hinata exhaled ignoring the latent meaning of his words. "Isn't that the thinking behind most of your actions." She mirrored him; questioning like a statement.

Sasuke's face went blank processing the words like a computer, filing out which reaction would best suit the situation.

"So you actually know what I think?" He asks, for real this time, head cocked slightly upper right.

He was doing this rare expression. It was like that time when she challenged him to a jump roping contest. It was that same face, face contorted with her absurdity, but he'd poorly underestimated her; while she did lose, he was panting far harder than she.

"I-it's not hard to guess."

Sasuke took one bouncy step after the other toward her, and Hinata was wobbling from his abrasiveness. Her stability faltered, and her hands waved in the air slightly as shr tried to balance herself. Somehow, the Uchiha was just fine though as he came closer…and closer.

His jumping was suddenly made strategic, Hinata found as he began jumping again just as he saw her trying to catch herself and nearly succeeding. Hinata gave a small shriek of surprise flopping a bit, and unfortunately into the personal space of her guest.

Hinata, even through her slight dizziness, could clearly see his chest rising and falling, feel the faint heat it was emitting brushing her face, and hear the low teasing grunt that would otherwise be known as his laugh erupt from his chest.

Hinata struggled to back away above the surface shaking her head with annoyance. Though Sasuke was the same amount of close; closer even.

"Uchiha-san," She'd started, but he was doing some intense stare that Hinata was trying not to pick apart.

He was close again, and she furrowed her eyebrows at him before looking at his deep black charcoal eyes, and looking away at the ground, stomach in her throat wishing she could maintain her confusion.

"So then, what am I thinking, right now?"

He was close enough now that she didn't need to reach out further than a couple inches to place a hand at his chest. She sharply inhaled a breath seeing what sort Her bangs being just barely ruffled by his chest as she angled her head down and away from him. She clenched her jaw at his cockiness.

She was ready to fight him when he lifted his hand to place at her cheek. Though she remained still, and his bony fingers grabbed a stray lock of hair doting on it curiously.

"Weighing your options." She whispered.

"You're a step ahead," He said. "I wasn't sure I had any." He explained looking to her for any semblance of a contradiction or affirmation. She kept her lips pursed, but her hand had stopped pressing a long time ago, and was moving about him.

It was enough to make him grab her hand and pull it against his chest. His other hand traveling from her bent elbow to her waist. Hinata still had a resistant expression on her ever burning red face, but she was very quickly melting into him.

His face was bent to hers, and Hinata looked everywhere, but at him. His lips were brushing the skin just next to hers, and she slowly released them from the death grip of her teeth. She inhaled a gulp as he exhaled before her. Their noses brushing, Hinata could feel what was coming next, taste it. His hand on the small of her back was drawing her in closer, and the hand she intended to push away with was curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

Why was she fighting this? Why wasn't this a regular occurrence again? These thoughts ran past her head, but were quickly purged after one brush, two brushes and three of their lips before the two clung like magnets. Hinata's hand ran up to his neck

"I like you, Hyuga."

Ah yes, that's right.

Sasuke pulls away, and Hinata felt slightly more brisk than before.

Hinata could hear a car roll uneven in her dazed state. Sasuke captured her attention again placing a hand atop her head.

"I'm liking the progress we're making," He remarked,"It's been fun."

Hinata rubbed her neck and twirled the baby hairs upon it with confusion, doubt and thrill after he exited her personal space. Though upon making his way to the zipper, he jumped his highest jumps in advancement to the exit out of the trampoline.

With a shriek, she flattened for a moment before being jolted through the air with little semblance of control. She looked up, indignant as hell. Sasuke was outside the net, chuckling.

She turned away, exhaling as she cleaned herself up, and carefully exiting the trampoline net.

She hated that Uchiha.

* * *

Hope that was to your liking, fave, review, and 'til next time!


	3. Lilies and Dragons

_Lol I wrote this a while back and didn't edit, and...still haven't bothered to, sorry...but anyway, Thanks for all the support so far! Glad you guys enjoy_

 _::_

Lilies and Dragons

Hinata opens the door to her shop. She was eager to start the day after coming back from, what seemed like, an extremely long weekend, but Hinata couldn't help it. She finally accomplished her goal just a few short months ago after leaving the corporate world behind. She knew big offices, and cold business meetings would be the formula of a stifling and miserable life that she could never bear. Once she realized this, she was relieved she was finally honest with herself, but of course the real obstacle was her father who held high expectations and went out of his way to make sure his colleagues revered his eldest child. As intimidating a task it was, after much pacing back and forth in her room, countless motivational speeches from her friends, and a few failed attempts, Hinata was upfront with her father. He was upset at first. Extremely upset, but he soon came around…until he realized what she wanted to do…

"Is it law, you're interested in? Neji did minor in political science…" He had asked with apprehensive eyes. When she had shook her head, he sighed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had looked up with hope, pearlescent eyes partially covered by his fingers .

"A doctor, at least?"

Hinata remembers trying not to break his gaze the whole time. Hiashi had all but flipped shit, when she explained her idea to him. The heat of that moment rushed back to her, but at least now, she could laugh about it.

Hiashi made full attempts to make her business big like some Flower shop branch of Hyuga Corp. but Hinata was set on doing it all on her own. Which eventually, she did.

For Hinata, it was imperative that she do this by herself. She wanted to be able to look back on her accomplishment and hard work, chest brimming with the pride she had missed out on in early years.

Her concept was a simple one, take all things she found pleasant and share it with others. Her shop was more than just splashes of unique colors from the different assortment of plants. In the far back, separated from the front of the store by tavern-like swinging doors, near the french windowsill, she had a sitting area consisting of a plain loveseats and lounge chairs, and plush pillows. Next to it, was a coffee machine, and small platter of cinnamon rolls, 2 for a dollar, which she made fresh everyday. Her goal was to make the setting as tranquil, and relaxing as the bustling stressful day of the average person would desire. She noticed that many people would even stop just to sit for refreshing air, free wifi, and Ethiopian coffee ground beans.

Indeed it was a choice Hinata could never go back on. The customers are friendly, and the shop was never busy, even though business was still on the rise. This allowed for a more than steady income for Hinata.

She inhales her materialistic paradise, stepping in and locking the back door behind her.

"You're early. Again, Hinata." Temari says flipping the open sign.

Hinata gave a nervous laugh. "I-Is that so?" Temari was always on top of the girl about overworking herself. She would stay whole shifts without any breaks attending to every detail in the store, necessary and unnecessary included.

"Don't play innocent with me, Hyuga. I can hold down the fort when you're gone too, you know."

Hinata throws her bag on the counter, taking off her jacket, and putting on her apron. "Of course, Tem. You wouldn't be here otherwise." The girl teases with a reassuring smile.

"Is that Hina? So early?" Ino whips her head around the corner.

"Good morning, Ino." The bluenette smiles at the tall blonde.

"Good morning to you. Is your alarm clock malfunctioning again?" Ino asks with a sly smile.

"You could say…" Hinata murmurs as she proceeds to go through mail. She raises a brow at a brown package. They hadn't ordered anything in weeks. She turns it around to find It was mislabeled, and read for…89 Sanin Avenue. Her shoulders drop recognizing the address.

"Oh no…" She shakes her head.

"What happened this time?" Temari asks seeing the girl nervously grinding her lip, and Hinata hands her the package sighing while putting her jacket back on.

"Is this…for the tattoo parlor owned by that sexy guy?" Ino asks, and Hinata flushes but ends up nodding, dejectedly. Hinata wouldn't deny his looks but, he was…intimidating to say the least. On her first month of business he'd loitered in her store nearly everyday without buying anything, just scrutinizing her store it seemed for thirty minutes before leaving. She did research and heard they offered good coffee at his place too. Was it some sort of declaration of war? She wondered about this since.

Although, she had seen him glance at the flowers with some appreciation. One time he wore a short sleeve shirt revealing his sleeve tattoo, a dragon with blue and black scales, and hands covered in writing and writing she couldn't decipher from her she'd been standing those times when she did watch him. Sometimes, it looked as though the ink were interacting with the yellow lilies. Ferociousness of the dragon and gaiety of the yellow lilies had been a peculiar sight. Contrasting themes clashed, but the man's gentleness was expert, and mesmerizing. As soon as his thumb and fore side of his index finger had picked at a flower, he thoroughly examined it before he'd pulled away and soon after left the store.

Temari laughs. "That guy? I would've respected him more if he would be more upfront about his feelings."

Ino sighs moving her hair to one side. "Honestly."

Hinata nods in agreement. "He seemed to be really indecisive about buying those flowers he obviously liked."

The two blonds paused, exchanging looks before continuing their work.

"If you don't want to go, I will." Ino says with a suggestive smirk looking up. For a fleeting, irresponsible moment, the thought sounds inviting.

"No, she won't. She has an actual shift to work unlike yourself." Temari interjects, and Hinata sighs zipping her jacket.

"I'll be quick."

.

A bell rings as she opens the door. It's early, but not too early that no one is inside. Some people turn their heads, and Hinata smiles nervously at them on instinct. Not wanting to see their reactions to that she focuses on her surroundings. The walls are red and black, the insignia in the back was like a fan-like shape, and other unique designs were scattered along the wall. Waiting lounge with faux leather chairs, and glass tables. There was a hawk statue, snake sculpture with knives coming from its mouth staring right at Hinata. She holds the package tighter to her chest looking up.

It's then she realized some people had not stopped watching her. She was dressed in her tan fall jacket over her green skirt and grey collar-neck shirt. The people within the store had far more…intricate outfits, and the differing culture only made Hinata feel more dubious in her effort to perform this simple task. Still, she forced herself to straighten her posture, and walk toward the reception desk.

She pleasantly looks upon a woman who isn't the raven haired male, hoping maybe she wouldn't have to see him.

"Good morning," The red haired woman only glances at her, but HInata is determined.

"I was just wondering where I could put this package. It was delivered to my store by mistake." Hinata says in a rushed manner.

The redhead seemed to have barely heard. She looked up through her glasses. "I'm sorry, we're booked for all morning appointments."

Hinata looks at her confusedly. "Oh…no, I wasn't trying to schedule. I was just-"

"Oh, of course not you, you poor thing! I'm on the phone." She points to a speaker on the other side of her face.

Hinata nods before tilting her head reabsorbing the sentence. Something about her words didn't sit right with the girl. What exactly did she mean by 'of course not' and 'poor thing'? What she knows for sure is It was indisputably condescending. Hinata, however, didn't have time to delve into the matter as her stomach suddenly met the base of throat as the owner approached the desk.

"Karin," The woman looks up at her boss. "How many for today?" He asks before deep black orbs suddenly meet Hinata's. The young Hyuga averts her gaze immediately She instinctively inhales to increase the oxygen supply to her heart. She couldn't believe how nerve racking this guy was.

"A good amount…let's see…" Her voice fades in Hinata's ears feeling the man's gaze on her. She takes in a deep breath focusing on not turning into a rattled mess. She doesn't aim interject yet for the sake of not interrupting their conversation about the day's schedule. It seemed important, and all she had to deliver was the package.

"What about the new needle that you said would be in today."

Karin pauses, doing some typing. "It says it's been delivered, but we didn't receive any packages today…"

Hinata glances down at the object she was hugging to her chest.

"U-um, excuse me." She finally inserts herself grabbing both's attention. "My shop across the street, r-received this, this morning. I was just bringing it over."

His head doesn't turn, but onyx eyes glaze over as if trying to be subtle in his obvious scrutiny. "Thank you, Hinata." She gave him an apprehensive look, and he nodded at her shoulder. She looks down at her shirt cautiously, and she internally sighed as blood rushed to her face.

"Oh yes, of course. My nametag. N-no problem, at all…"She searched his shirt quickly to no avail. "-sir." She finished feeling dumb. She'd reverted to her high school self again it seemed.

"Sasuke." He answers her unvoiced question.

"So this package is your only business?" He asks slowly grabbing it from her. He holds it under his arm. "See anything you like?" He asks, motioning to some of the designs on the wall, but his gaze is sealed on her. Hinata, however, uses this as an opportunity to look away from him. Especially upon noticing how sultry his voice is.

"I…I don't know much about them…"

"Her skin looks very soft, Sasuke. Don't tease her." There was a patronizing tone to her voice. Hinata's lips pursed slightly in defiance. "Would that be considered a good or bad thing?" Karin asks immersed in the computer.

He shrugs. "I could think of a lot of good that could come from it."

Hinata inhales trying to calm her exuberant blushing."I-My skin…isn't that soft."

Then, he boldly questions, "Should I see for myself?" It was seemed almost sincere though but nevertheless the dam broke. Blood pools in her face suddenly just below the surface of her skin. Her mouth opens and closes.

 _He's not…He can't be…flirting?_

"U-uh… t-take my word for it."

"So you are interested?" He asks looking her up and down, hand on his hip

Her eyes widen. "Interested in what?"

"A tattoo."

Her mouth forms an 'O'. "I…well-"

He lets out a deep chuckle leaning against the desk. "I'm only teasing the new kid on the block. I don't take you for a body ink type anyway."

Hinata blinks twice, and suddenly sees that everyone here takes her for some sort of innocent, pure damsel. Hinata supposed to an extent she _is,_ but why should that limit her? She would also say it wasn't a terrible thing being perceived that way, but it denoted a sense of being one-dimensional. She was adventurous and could be ballsy when she saw fit too.

Now, being one of those times.

She furrows her brows. "I'd like to see some of your patterns please."

He gives her a questionable look before the sides of his lips upturn, and he motions her to follow.

"Here are some you might like."

Hinata glances over, and immediately narrows her eyes at the male. It was a machine with temporary flower tattoos-the kind put on with water

"I'd appreciate being taken seriously."

He crosses his arm. "Getting a Tattoo is a bold decision."

"I can be bold."

"I don't doubt it. Seems rather impulsive though considering you only wanted to drop off a package."

She flushes thinking how right he is. But be it stubbornness for the sake of being stubborn or some other unknown reason, this still didn't deter Hinata. If anything, she was more set on doing it because she wanted to prove she actually wasn't a scared, indecisive idiot.

Plus, Sasuke's tattoo didn't look half bad.

"I like animals. Can I see some of those?"

He smirks before going behind the counter and taking out a book. It was a sketchpad. "Any specific sort?"

She taps her chin. "Well…I've always liked cats."

His face was straight. "You want a tattoo of a cat?"

"Big cats. Like lions. I like lions."

He nods with approval. "Color?"

"Lavender…and blue. Some kind of mixture,"

"Is that it?" His obsidian eyes turn mischievous and his smirk turned sportive. The young Hyuga felt an enormous pound against her ribcage. She tries her best not visibly her chest.

"Still no flowers?"

Hinata glares as his allure evaporates, and his smirk widens until he's showing teeth. "I-If you''re trying to insinuate that there's something wrong with flowers, you're sorely mistaken…Sir,.-uh, Sasuke."

He puts his pen down, and fixes his posture from the desk. "I don't think there's anything wrong with flowers."

Hinata crosses her arms unconvinced. "I'm having a hard time believing you."

He ifts a perfect black eyebrow at her. Then, next thing she knows, he's rolling up his sleeve revealing a strong arm.

Hinata unconsciously looks away embarrassed. "W-what are y-"

"Look," he commands, and she does, begrudgingly, until she sees it. "I have nothing against flowers. I quite like them actually." They were decorated around the dragon at every "movement" it seemed to be making, every curve.

Yellow Lilies.

She thought his tattoo was impressive before, but she was absolutely mesmerized now. "This is, for lack of a better term…awesome."

She looks up to see a satisfied handsome expression gracing his face. She immediately pulls away, finally noticing how close she'd gotten, and that the design she had been touching was tattooed on an arm, that did in fact belong to a human being.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She says, blushing profusely.

"You're fine," he rolls down his sleeve."So has your mind changed?"

"Chrysanthemums." She answers, but then falters. "Do you…know which ones they are?"

He starts drawing. "I'm sure by now you know I've spent an awful amount of time in your store."

She tries to lean over the desk slightly, unsure herself of what exactly she was asking of him. The paper was the object of his eyes' focus. He made no mistakes, yet the image was already coming to be extremely detailed. She now understood where that gentleness and innate scrutiny were derived from. The sheer focus was hard to rip her eyes from, and he was nothing short of breathtaking.

She decides she wants a better view of his work, and circles the desk eying a stool beside him. She plops herself on, taking in the vague sense of his aroma. He surprisingly smelled outdoorsy, like he was sitting on grass before he came to work, but still faintly of some expensive cologne.

It's while she's watching him, that she tries to remember what about was so intimidating.

"You should come back some time." The words were out before she'd even processed it. Her face goes hot, incriminating herself further. "I-I…if you have t-the t-time to, that is."

Sasuke smirks, but doesn't stop drawing. "Oh, I intend to. I've heard some threatening rumors-like how your coffee is better than mine."

 _I knew it._

"So that, in conjunction with the lilies, explains why you kept coming back."

He lets out a chuckle. "Definitely the flowers, but not the coffee spying. I had an employee go over and buy me some weeks ago."

"And?" She asks, anticipating.

He looks up dejected. "I know when I'm beat." Hinata laughs until a smile remained. Sasuke gazes for a moment longer than she expects, and she feels her cheeks go red. The raven haired man rests his cheek in his palm, staring at the paper in concentration.

"Tomato seeds were the second factor. Tomatoes and a certain flower-That's what made me walk in the store in the first place." He says before angling himself toward her.

"But I suppose…considering, I can look up any flower I want, off the web, and they sell tomato seeds at the Home Depot not a quarter mile away that the pretty storeowner, yeah, she's what truly kept me coming back."

:;

 _Please leave a review, and let me know what you think :)_

 _(side note-I'll probably update again sometime this week)_


	4. Desire

_I do recall saying I would update two weeks ago...my apologies. I went on a trip (to Japan actually, it was great), and had a lot of last minute things I had to do, so this was totally forgotten, totally my bad._

 _By the way, I kinda see this chapter as a prequel to 'This Means War', but it's not really, or at least it wasn't written with that intention. It just worked out in that way. It doesn't really matter, unless any of you guys want some sort of continuation of TMW with this chapter in mind as well, let me know._

 _Anyway this chapter is straight up lemon/smut so proceed with caution, peeps._

Desire

She wondered…she wondered if he felt it too. This pulsating cackling electricity between them. Everything about anything he did was…sensual.

She couldn't explain it.

"The only way to kick off winter break, 1am breakfast and booze." Kiba boasted.

There were eight of them posted up at the campus diner. They took up two booths, four and four, back to back. Naruto next to him as he leaned upon the window, and Ino next to her, as her legs spread out across the aisle. It was a tradition they had, since separating after high school. Every break was something different, and pancakes at one in the morning followed by deathly amounts of liquor was allocated to the winter one.

"God, this semester kicked my ass," Naruto wallowed, hands on his head.

"Every semester kicks your ass, what's honestly new," Sasuke remarked.

He's so mean, she observed.

"You don't have to be a dick about it, Sasuke," Ino intervened.

Naruto's chest inflated. "Thank you Ino. It's not your GPA."

What was it exactly that was so enticing?

"It is my ears," He muttered.

"But he's right," Ino agreed.

"Guys!"

Was she attracted to him despite, or worse yet, because he had a harsh wit to him?

She's known him for so long, and these past couple…years, embarrassingly, have been revealing. Daydreaming about him, envious of his dates…her lips pursed annoyed with herself just thinking about it.

There must be a mile long list of things that would indicate how wrong he was for her. She huffed, chancing a look his way. It's not like she wants to marry the guy, she just…

She just…wants a _taste._

On the contrary, there had to be a two-mile long list of everything that made him so…right.

Today even, there just seemed to be an air about him…

Though, she found herself saying that most days.

Maybe in his bony, long fingers. She always paid attention to hands, be it out of habit from upbringing or what, but they always caught her attention. His were sort of lanky hands which maintained something strong and masculine with a few imperfections around the knuckle area, with a scratch here or there by the ridges, and their deliberate and somewhat seamless way of moving within those not-so numerous fixed motions.

But right now, it was most certainly in that one button that persisted open, those few inches of skin touching air where they shouldn't-at least if Hinata's sanity stood a chance. The lines of flesh along his collarbone intersecting at his sternum.

God.

He's sitting right there. She had to pull it together. She had to, had to…

Or maybe those eyes, that might strip its subject bare in a single glance-

Her head snapped toward her menu seeing that their eyes met for that single, briefest moment. Her body was reacting faster than she could process, and could her heart in her ears, lungs in her throat. She gulped daring another glance, and felt the blood in her veins rush to find him still staring. Her mouth felt a bit dry, but further down was a rather contras-

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" She looked up between Ino and Naruto.

"Your order." The waiter was holding out her plate. She smiled briefly saying thank you before embarrassingly taking it.

How obvious was it that she'd been staring?

She inhaled mulling over the idea of this attraction being totally one-sided. That she was completely crazy, and that he might even be disgusted. Her face was set ablaze buried in some furnace fueled by her embarrassment. She dove into her chocolate chip pancakes sided with her strawberries.

At times it sounded a bit too probable.

She caught the waiter before he left. "Ca-can you keep the whipped cream coming?"

:

She could at least attempt to be less…seductive about her nature. Although it was her nature-she could _try_. She was eating those chocolate strawberries like they were heaven-sent. Her lips were taking shape of its outside, the sweet chocolate rolled at the edge of her lip. He sighed to himself.

He didn't know what was stopping him. He didn't usually make excuses. He avoided looking right at her eyes. Maybe it was due to their lack of conversation, lack of closeness, lack of…everything.

Everything, but attraction, that is. And eye contact…riddled with an appetite.

He saw the way she looked at him, and hoped he didn't see from her flushing cheeks. She was smart in the way she'd gravitate to him, it was just a barely missable way that no one would look suspiciously. For example sitting at the same booth as him, with two other loud, obnoxious, blondes, but still seated across.

Strategic as hell, he'd admit.

He watched, as for the first time tonight, she failed to spare him any attention, and just focused on her food. She dug into her pancakes, and some of the syrup got on her finger and she sucked it, clean off. The side of her mouth had a small bit of cream upon it, and-

He couldn't look.

His hands supported his forehead a moment before placing them above his mouth. Maybe…he'd attempt something tonight.

::

Hinata's nose scrunched with at the foul sting of alcohol. She plopped the shot glass down. Two was exactly enough. her head hung back as she sat until she completely fell back on the bed as the others crowded the floor and the desk.

He shook his head.

She seemed a huge tease in his eyes. It simply wasn't helping that she was laid upon his bed, arguably unaware that it was his bed…

"Hyuga," He called.

She jolted before seeing him and bending upright. "S-sorry." She swung her knees over the bed, and Sasuke sat at the edge.

"I didn't say get off," He said, leaning over his own knees, glancing at her.

Hinata, looked at him dizzy for a moment. Feeling bold she laid back down, and her hand with her, trailed up her shirt a bit so he might get a view of her pale skin, and she was looking at him. And she kept looking at him at him as she drew a leg up on the bed. After about two seconds in that position she felt silly and a slap of whatever was left of her sobriety caused her to immediately sit up in wild hot mortification. Sasuke watched amused as she held her head in her hand embarrassed with herself. She couldn't see his smirk, but he personally enjoyed it.

She had to be aware of it, right? There truly was no mistaking it.

There was tension. On both sides.

Though she looked practically sick-her cheeks flushed with heat, and eyes lidded with her intoxication. And she was still staring like she had been the entire night, only this time, less doe-y and more…shaped.

He took a deep breath into his fisted hands. "I can ask Ino or Sakura to…", but she was already shaking her head.

"I-I'm not…" She said with a small laugh. "I'm not that drunk." She assured, but Sasuke most certainly was, he thought as she positioned herself more carefully, more box-like beside him. Her alcohol stained breath was messing with him. He could smell the sting, taste the tinge, and the glaze about her pearl eyes…

God.

He downed the rest of his drink. Something about the way she'd moved made them seem more closer. His teeth held the plastic red cup's edge between them as he observed her.

"Okay."

::

They were finishing up those horrendous stories that Hinata was confident she could never, for the life of her, begin to recite. For, Sasuke sat just inches, maybe an inch away-they were sinking into the same lump on the bed. Their knees were just a hair from contact, tiny that it was, it seemed the bane of the poor shy girl's existence. His were completely turned out, and hers pointed toward one another beneath her palms.

Her lips folded into each other thinking how much she'd like if it were one of those hands that might wrap itself beneath her knee, pull her closer to him. Her eyes slid to him, and thought about taking this calculated risk.

Perhaps, a mere brush…

She shook her head slightly, and cleared her throat. She'd long given up on thinking clearly-it was too hot, he was too close, she was too drunk-but she might, at the very least, control her actions.

But the smell of him-Its subtlety, consisting of pines and sandalwood was bombarding her every thought, wearing down her thinking, with this sweet taste of jin liquifying her resolve-it was like he was already touching her.

Hinata stood up, gracelessly. It was quickly becoming clear that she couldn't find not a slight semblance of reason or control around him.

"Exc-excus-hm." She couldn't think and thus couldn't talk.

"Hinata, where you going?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom." She said without looking back, stepping between fingers.

"Sakura's in there."

"The kitchen…then."

She was at a total loss. No way she could keep this up. She opened the fridge looking for cold water, anything cold really.

"Water?"

His voice set her ajar. She gathered herself from the fridge, and took all of him in, in a single glance. Perfect frame, tall and lean, perfect face, angular and handsome. His muscles were chiseled-she could see that even through his button up, perfectly bone straight black hair, and a matching set of eyes too. She breathed into a hitch, and bit down on her lips.

The way she watched him…he had to go further, he thought walking toward her to get her a bottle.

She absently nodded at him, and he opened the freezer to hand her a bottle. She quietly accepted it, and turned toward the counter, her hands resting anxiously on the edge, hiding futilely, her burning face.

She gulped dry air before exhaling as he came around, and stood at her side, but him facing away from the counter, the small of his back leaning against it. She felt her heart ramming through her chest, feeling, knowing, his eyes were on her. Her hands felt shaky, yet numb, and her mind was drunkenly tipping, dancing with risk.

She dared to look up at him, and found his adam's apple bobbing up and down-he was drinking her water, though she didn't even realize he'd touched it. Even still, when he put it down, lavender bore into onyx, there was a transmission between them. This unspoken, mute, hesitant, but electrifying attraction. It was buzzing inside her.

How many conversations had they had, words had they exchanged? How many were one-on-one? More that they hadn't.

Maybe that was best part, she thought as their breaths started to collide, and one of those long fingers stole a strand of her hair, bringing it to his face. Or maybe it was that he'd never spared enough of himself, given enough away, in anything, that made him so enticing she surmised when her back hit the side of the fridge as she felt him encroaching upon her.

Her heart was thrumming. Her breathing was low and uneven. What made it more intimidating was that his seemed perfectly even and calm, like he'd expected this. Made his eyes seem more smoldering and demeanor more domineering. His own breath was slightly tossing her bangs They were close, but not yet touching.

"S-Sasuke-kun." Her stutter more prevalent without sobriety to support her.

"Hyuga."

They were simply listening to each other's breath, pearly eyes met his and she felt a delicious pang at her stomach as she did. He wanted her. He had to-his eyes didn't alight for nothing, and her face flushed with excitement and hesitancy. She couldn't help herself from backing up slightly. For a moment she thought he would kiss her, anticipated it almost.

She could hardly hide her disappointment when he didn't.

He could see flashes of hesitancy run in and out of her gaze; far too many to be comfortable-either of them. He curled his hand, and looked away.

"Sorry," He said, and backed to the counter.

Hintata's mouth was dry, but she was able and drunk enough to muster a protest. "I…I-I didn't say get off."

He paused to examine her a moment before the corner of his lips tugged amusedly, and he grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger to face him.

They both snapped their heads to approaching footsteps, a stampede of them, and Hinata swiftly broke away to the other side of the kitchen. Sasuke slowly stood upright. Both subsequently ignored that whisk of cold out of the other's space.

"We're heading out, Sasuke." Kiba said and the others behind him.

"You taking the train with us, Hinata?" Ino and Sakura had their bags ready. Hinata nodded before she could think.

"Meet you…there." She said, unsure feeling eyes on her.

She was the last one in the apartment walking to the doorway, and couldn't believe how much she didn't want to leave. Couldn't believe how much of her was still yearning. She bit into her lip.

She hesitated over words at least thrice before muttering, "G-goodnight,"

And she hadn't moved, and he stood a moment watching her, nodding to himself.

Sasuke walked further back into the corridor, subtly swinging the door further open, and leaning on the handle drinking more water again.

She still hadn't moved, not yet turned to leave.

It was a beckon call, that much she knew. And her legs had finally decided to respond…favorably, as she walked back inside, and he shut the door behind her.

He bobbed her head playfully making her stumble a bit. She turned to him looking at him almost incredulously.

"'Meet you there'…" he repeated putting the bottle down. "not bad…for on the spot."

She meant to turn to him with a somewhat witty retort, but when she turned her head his lips had her at a halt.

With her back still to him, she could feel those long dexterous fingers on her waist, unceremoniously pulling her to his hips. Her neck was set ablaze with his lips-so tender but greedy it elicited a small moan.

She turned to him, and their lips brushed shyly as she inhaled-breaths abrupt and ragged from anticipation-and slowly dragging her fingers from his elbows up to his neck, and Hinata was melting into him. Her heart hammered in her ear, but kissing him felt too perfect-it was luscious and poignant. The way he dug his fingers into her waist, and that she kissed him into the wall and that their tongues lapped over the other-the rush was exhilarating. She ripped her lips from his, and placed hot kisses from the bottom of his ear to beneath his jaw to his throbbing throat, relishing the hiss of pleasure he expressed as he tugged her toward him.

Sasuke held a groan when her lips slighted their way to his pulse before she found his lips again. He wasn't expecting an aggressive Hinata-he thought this scene might involve a lot of coaxing and paused kisses, but to say he was developing a taste for this might be a large understatement. Eyes closed, he smirked against her lips, and his tongue snaked into her mouth wrestling for dominance. Wrestling for more-he wanted her, between his legs, tangled in his sheets, writhing, arching for him, begging for him.

Again she parted from him, her forehead rested against his before completely detaching. He could make out the rise and fall of her chest-steady and a little moist. She backed away slowly, and even Sasuke swallowed watching her proceed to his room.

She should be hesitant, she thought to herself maneuvering back to the room. They weren't dating. They weren't anything really, lucky to be called friends. But damn it, here she was, and she couldn't rationalize any other option that would substantiate…this, whatever it was. To make matters more complicated, when they both made it to his room, it seemed, if possible, the tension had risen, thick with eagerness and hunger. That was another problem-his eyes, those obsidian eyes, that look, it was so, so hungry. How could she deny herself a man that'd look at her like that exactly when she needed him to?

His fingers dug into the hem of her shirt, and he whisked it off not shy of teasing her breasts with a brush in the process, and he stared for a moment like heaven on Earth. She was…gorgeous. Hinata lightly smiled against him. His lips travelled the length of her jawline, but soon left it for the chase of her gasps and moans at her lips. She twisted her fingers into inky black hair with an utmost fervor, when his thigh pushed between hers.

She was burning up. Every single nerve in her body felt alight. Everything about it was hot from the way he gripped her hair to that awakening pressure throbbing on her groin. She could go like this for hours, but she was still yearning for more. As he trailed wet, almost carnal kisses along the hollow of her throat, she circled her hips into his, pulling uneven breaths and light moans from his throat.

Sasuke gave a light smirk still surprised at her. With a bit of zeal he lightly lifted her in his hands so he wouldn't have to lean down, grabbing fistfuls of her ass, and subsequently met each of her circles with a thrust, and felt a desire bloom at his lower abdomen and spread throughout the rest of him. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist bucking into him, and she relished the way he grabbed her, touched her. It was so arousing and expert. She bit her lip when he started whispering breathless curses next to her ear, and gasped at the knot in her stomach which she could no longer attribute to nerves.

It was a different sort of pleasure to know she was the one who did this to him.

With Sasuke's help, Hinata was tearing at the buttons on his shirt, and he threw it to the ground. Hinata's tongue teased the flesh along his collarbone before replacing it with kisses, stopping just above that sternum she couldn't stop staring at before her hands chose an opposite path. Sasuke felt her fingertips play with top of his jeans already hanging low off his hips, and glanced to her pearl lust-lidded eyes. He allowed her to push them down, and saw beneath the appearance of her red flushed face, a thirst, a yearn as her eyes descended upon the 'V' sitting above his pulsating member. Her hands relished how the hard muscle of his hips felt beneath them, how they drove into her gentle touch. He stepped out from his pants, and took her back in his arms.

His knee persisted between her thighs, and Hinata found herself grinding into it-searching for friction between rocking her hips and him pushing further. She gasped feeling fingers at her low of her skirt. She nodded to him as he pulled it down slow, and she kicked it away. He took his time coming up, she saw as his lips hovered over her thighs, and her body burst into flames as he travelled outer to inner thigh. His fingers ran gently up and around her pale legs, thumb caressing each inch nerve by nerve. His hands rounded to her ass, grabbing forcefully, strongly, fingers snaking beneath the lace as he eagerly licked the front of her lace .

Her heart was in her throat. He was too much, but she hadn't had couldn't contain herself with the way he handled her, massaged into her. Before she could question him, he looked up from between her legs, and that wicked look had her aching exactly where his face hovered. She couldn't believe how tempting he looked from between them. His face made their way to her groin, kisses wet. She carped savoring the feel of his tongue so close to her womanhood, and leaned onto the desk behind her.

He breathed hotly over her, and kissed her beneath the fabric causing Hinata to lurch over him. He peeled back the fabric slightly, his hot breath brushing over-she was dripping-and started with this slow all-consuming lick from back fold through her entrance to her clit. Then she was shaking, and in need of relief. She rolled onto him, she rubbed onto him, his tongue, his face, the slightest stubble at his chin bearing her a friction. His tongue did slow rotations around the bud of her clit, and she saw white when he lowly groaned into her. She curved into him when his finger joined lightly massaging her her inside. She barely held on. It was…heavenly to say the least.

"S-Sasuke-kun," She whimpered feeling herself begin to come undone. She was falling, falling-falling into him, and unravelling at her peak, collapsing around him. She moaned into the last of it feeling breathless. She slumped over him, hands at his shoulders. Feeling her shake and shudder he could feel her knees nearly buckle, and gave a last lick. She watched him as he rose-his eyes still insatiable. Between the hungry wet kisses, she was able to make a quiet demand. "Bed…p-please."

She wondered if he could feel how wet she was, how utterly soaked he'd made her, the way she felt his eagerness. She hoped he could, she thought as he ground into her, with seemingly more confidence. They were separated only by fabric at this point, his bulge gaining friction against her mound, and Hinata felt something rising out of her, stirring. Her eyes shut as she hissed into an arch, and arduously she bucked into him.

When she reopened them, he slowed his motions, and his hand was wiping at her bangs as he kissed her one time deliberate and…sweet. He lifted his head from her, and sighed over her, hair a mess, lips swollen red, breasts perked. Her eyebrows furrowed seeing him hesitate over her. She brought her hands away from him slowly.

"We can…stop anytime." He whispered low, face stoic. He certainly didn't want to, but they could instantly.

Something in his chastity made her chest bloom with a warmth, a security that would succeed permanence less appropriate for a one-night misadventure. She smiled lightly as she nodded meeting his gaze with reassuring eyes. He slowly removed her panties so that they were below her knee, and her breath became shaky. Nervous again. But onyx gazed at lavender-she saw as his throat bobbed and breathing faltered when she pulled the waistband around his boxers so that his aroused member could be shown. She heard it plop against his skin, and the sight of it made her writhe with delight. She placed a hand on his neck as she bucked her hips upwards and soaked the bare of her womanhood along his length.

Sasuke released an inaudible moan. "Fuck," He cursed aloud. He ground into her twice, but one too many he might finish before he even started. it was too early for it to be this good, this hot. He coaxed her down with another kiss, hot and open-mouthed. He licked at her chin, and suckled her ear enjoying the mewling noise she was making. He trailed down her breast, sucking and nipping there swirling its bud as she groaned before moving to its identical, and smacking at it with his tongue. He kissed at her sternum as his hands drew down her torso circling her hips drawing closer and closer to lining. He felt her shudder under him as his two fingers brushed over her before replicating that same circling motion over her clit, and she was short of breath with pining trying to grind into him to find some semblance of friction.

He watched her with a ravening smirk, as he pushed his fingers into her, and her breath caught in her lungs. His smirk only widened, feeling that she was dripping in her own mess-for him.

"So wet," He remarked. And _tight_. He maneuvered his wrist a bit and curled his fingers along her walls whilst he kissed her neck. He felt as she tightened around him further soaking his hand. He watched as her lips parted, chest rose and fell, and held back groans as his thumb twiddled and nuzzled her clit. Her reactions were so arousing, succulent to watch, really. He stopped moving a moment watching as her faced ached with greed. Her lips parted with a plea, and he drove in further, adding another finger and twisting earning himself a whine.

She was biting her lip fervorously as she felt something running into her abdomen, slowly but with feverish passion descend upon her. "S-Sasuke…" She tried to mutter a warning, but the effect he had on her was dizzying. She was closing around his fingers, and ground into him chasing that feeling with haughty desire until she was drowning in ecstasy.

She caught her breath again as he removed his fingers from her, one by one, Hinata curling at the sensation. Sasuke stared as she sat up and kissed him lightly, hand at his chest, gently pursuing him with his back to the bed. She was above him now, staring at him; she took his hand sliding her tongue over the length of her finger, and mouth encapsulating the entire thing in her mouth before gradually releasing it. Once she finished she was sitting neatly and beautifully between his legs. She chastely kissed his knee maintaining his eyes, and he knew what was coming.

Sasuke, hands above his head, felt his stomach convulse with knots seeing that calm, salacious, almost lewd stare.

"I think I might need to marry you after this." He said absent-mindedly rubbing his forehead in an attempt to cover that blooming grin.

She smiled a laugh. It looked like he was almost blushing, and to think she thought he couldn't be any more attractive. She felt color rising to her cheeks, but she spoke against it. "I…think you might," she agreed. She bent down to kiss him lightly, continuing it, down, down, _down_ across his 'V' line.

She pursed her lips shyly, feeling herself enliven as she palmed his knees. She acted against the beating of her heart, and nerves in her stomach, She'd do anything, kiss him, knead him, lick him-whatever, how many times he wanted, to keep those mesmeric eyes and that lecherous stare alit and upon her.

"Allow me…to be a wife to you, tonight."

She said it looking up at him, and Sasuke closed his eyes like it might extinguish the flames rampaging his body.

Her lips hovered over his hips, serving a wet slow and deliberate kiss just above his throbbing member. She breathed over his skin, intentionally ignoring it for the sides of his groin. She hotly breathed over the skin kissing the narrow of his hip, and licking along it, and she drug her head across his manhood again to give the same attention to the other side even as he bucked into air.

"Fuck, Hinata," He cursed, and Hinata decided he sounded irritated enough.

She took him in her hand, sliding up and down his shaft, teasing the head with her thumb before shyly looking at him as she licked along his thickness.

To say he was on fire right now, wouldn't quite do his true feelings any justice. She was so tantalizingly close to him that he couldn't be more grateful when she finally used her tongue. She swirled it along his length, and took him in completely from the top.

That first motion of her head made him sputter curses in the form of low moans. The second had him bucking into her, and the third, his hands were tangled in her midnight blue hair.

Hinata watched as his jaw clenched in itself, struggled to not release his moans. She didn't there was every a more lustful sight as his chest rose and shakily fell, or a better sound as he let loose silent grunts, and the low growl as she teased. She liked how his cock felt against her tongue with its ridges and fullness, how he tasted, the view of him as crumbling around the bliss. she was soaked thinking about it.

"Hinata," He groaned her name like a curse, hissing, but she knew what it meant.

She slowly released him with a _pop_ , and looked up face colored like roses.

He kissed her again, hands grasping the turn of her jaw giving her wet kisses, and Hinata climbed on her knees, hair curtaining them like a waterfall as she dug her nails into his neck and back, groaning as she felt his damp cock teasing her lining while she did so. She breathed inaudible moans when he placed those wanton kisses across her neck, and brushed the head of his penis over and over and _over_ again across her lips. She whined biting into her bottom lip feeling that delicious swirl of desire erupt in her abdomen again. She rolled her hips on him teasing herself maddeningly as he regained himself.

"Pl-please, Sasuke." She pleaded as she ground over him pursuing some friction.

He smirked below her, and rubbed his complete length along her earning a gasp and torrent whine.

"Is that it-what you wanted?" He teased with a smirk, and she breathed out headily.

He flipped them over, and Hinata lay, anticipating and bothered, on her back and Sasuke kept his eyes on hers as he rolled the condom down his length. Hinata was hot with excitement already. He soon proceeded over her taking both of her arms in his hand extending them over her head. He pressed his cock against her entrance, before bending further down to her, kissing slowly, sweetly, and chastely up her neck and nibbling at her ear and soon kissing it as she released small whimpers.

They both gasped when he slid in, hips completely flushed, and Hinata gaping almost at how full she felt. Sasuke still at her neck breathing hotly in the crane of her neck. He hissed into her as he slid out slowly, gripping her legs tight with the same fervor with which he so desperately wanted her and moved back in just as tortuously. Hinata griped at the tantalizingly slow pace of his strokes. They were so long and salacious, but they were mind melding. She bucked and circled against him imploring him for more, and she felt Sasuke's teeth graze against her skin at that.

But it seemed to work because the pace picked up, and his movements became a bit more desperate, more erratic. Her hips rocked with his as he flushed their hips, and rolled inside her pushing further into her.

"Shi-Sasuke…j-just like that," She breathed against his throat. Sasuke decided he liked the sound of her cursing, and gripped her thigh harder, pulling her closer, and his self deeper. She kissed him all the while, deeply and sensuously her tongue lapping with his. He couldn't really describe the feeling of pride in his chest hearing his name so nakedly- without honorific. She was unravelling losing pieces of herself to him, as he was to her succumbing to frenzy. Thereafter, her lips stayed parted and with each thrust there was a moan, a plea, his name, a-

"Yes! yes, yes," she whimpered below as he pushed into her, and she squirmed with a mix of bliss and thrill. Sasuke moved slower, but ground further into her, passing over her clit, teasing kisses on her neck and collarbone, massaging her breasts, and seizing parts of her sanity.

He pulled out of her slowly, and almost completely until she moaned his name aloud. He smirked over her as she clutched his back crazily, and had her eyes glazed over his as her back arched further into him when he pushed titillatingly into her, and her mouth widening with each inch. He kissed at the base of her neck-she was so exquisite.

Hinata felt high again, everything felt like fire and electricity and dangerously pleasing. Her breath hitched as that pressure began to stir higher in between her legs. It felt closer with each thrust Sasuke threw.

"Sa-Sasuke i'm-" She couldn't finish and she couldn't think. All she could focus upon was chasing that peak in thrusting her hips against his, circling her clit further into him. Her breathing rose, and she begged with a faster, deeper, and more. She felt herself climbing faster and faster as her hips moved in groove with his-towards that blinding white of passion, of lust. She whimpered at how close she felt- _almost, almost_ , she thought-and screamed-

" _Shit, I-_ " when she made it there feeling everything and only one thing at once as her thoughts were consumed with pure and utter ecstasy as she completely unraveled before him, by him and with him. Sasuke felt himself crashing in the current of pleasure barely able to hold himself up. He rode out the last of the waves with slow uneven thrusts until an exhaustion had him falling over Hinata's body altogether. He held himself on his forearm, both breathing hard, before he kissed at her bangs, and trailed her cheek, nose, jaw and mouth with them until she was kissing him back either out of gratitude or because they were still drunk on lust.

"Goddamn, Hyuga," He whispered as he pulled out and went to the bathroom smacking off the condom.

Hinata tied her hair up, and suddenly, so _conveniently_ felt modest after she'd done the deed. She sighed wondering if she should collect her things. She peaked out the window, and could see frost on the edges. It was so much warmer here she pondered.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom after trying rid his face of an awfully amused grin while he peed. It didn't seem totally successful considering Hinata's nearly equally amused lift of the eyebrow as she smiled noticing him. He dove onto the bed, face first, exhaustion hitting now, and wrapped himself in covers, and looked up at her sitting form.

"Are you going to join me?" He said, expectantly, even throwing out the covers to her.

Roses flooded her cheeks. She didn't expect him to embrace her even afterward.

He saw her contemplating, and turned over his face to the ceiling. "Too late for humility or caution, Hyuga. Just dive in." He suggested, and she did, molding into him perfectly as he held her.

"That was nice, Sasuke," She said, her nose nuzzled into his strong chiseled chest.

"Hn," he hummed in agreement, his voice muffled from the covers. He pulled her closer to him, his fingers on one hand gliding up and down her waist. The fingers on the other, caressing her thighs and ass. "I'm probably gonna fall in love you now, though."

She blushed at the straightness of his face, but laughed at him nonetheless. Her fingers brushed over his lips, his eyes still closed in utter satisfaction.

"I'm not kidding."

:

:

Well that was that lol. Let me know what you think in the review section!


	5. Messages to Eternity

_Lol it's been a min...I kinda just...eh, for this one tbh-enjoy tho_

::

Messages to Eternity

::

There must be something wrong with the world–

Or her, she might add.

Either way, there was a shift, a reversal in how things looked to Hinata.

She was in the midst of her routine activities-a fair time of sparring, attending a few meetings with her father, gathering flowers and maintaining the grave of her cousin– it'd been years now, but even that was apart of the usual and mundane in her life, and she saw him for the first time, since the war, that is.

The Graveyard in this part of Konoha was a bit smaller, more intimate than others-in part because this side of Konoha was as well. There was a long stretch of horizon which encompassed graves for the fallen on this side of the village. A green terrain decorated with the efforts of loved ones to immortalize those past. Many of which unique to each life, an array of flowers, small and unwavering flames, warm meals, meaningful acts of veneration, reverence and yearning spewing from their resting places-the recipients were still very much alive.

Then, there was also this…stain. This unkept patch which barred this burial ground from seeming totally serene. They were the others. Rows and rows of identical tombstones being strangled helplessly by the wild, imperialistic nature of vegetation segregated by the contrast of concern and care. Something about it had always seemed malignant to Hinata.

And as if on cue, black bled into existence, emerging from nothing. The warm yellow scene was strikingly sullen suddenly, and Hinata's eyes bore into him, unyieldingly.

He was taller. Hair lengthened. Skin the slightest bit tan. Everything about him seemed aged, and rough of course. Much like herself she supposed minus the…gruffness. In quite honesty, the charming good looks of the boy weren't lost on her even in that state, but she had a taste for things far more…tamed.

Groomed, perhaps even.

His black cape draped over him as he presided over the green valley, and he looked like he was a floating shadow of death, especially as he walked over to the unfortunate dying graves. Hinata didn't look away yet although she wished she had-for numerous reasons.

She didn't want to know he was there. To her knowledge, he was still a fugitive, unwelcome, trespassing, but in that moment nothing could've made her break her silence.

And of course, everyone knew whose graves they were, no sign was needed. But silently, that area became a mere image, a backdrop against what really mattered to the villagers, unable to extend empathy beyond their line of familiarity and sight.

Hinata included.

Her stomach grew tight with guilt at the unsightliness of his family's eternity, and she cringed at the possibility of what a bad idea it might be to offer him some of her freshly picked orchids.

She looked away but could no longer focus on her own grief. she suddenly felt responsible, as though she were a contributor to his pain for not doing something about those graves, and wished she'd done something. That she weren't so narrow minded.

Although, no amount of empathy could put her in his place, and dare live amongst that kind of truth.

Watching as dusty pink flowers appeared from inside his cape–they were slightly crushed and petals were dropping to the ground alarmingly–but she thought him different than everyone else. Even Team 7. He laid them to the ground before a particular tombstone.

He wasn't a hero, at least not to anyone in the village. Though he was an unsung warrior of sorts.

Who did she know who would overthrow an entire village, go head to head with five kage, kill and bleed at any cost to satisfy not just their own thirst for vengeance, but sense of justice?

Hinata didn't know that she had even an ounce of that initiative or nerve, but could only admire it in him.

She doesn't know the full story, from what she's heard there is more. She, in a way, hoped there was and wasn't. But she knew there was, the latter would make him a mad man, driven on pure bloodlust.

She stood up from Neji's grave tightening her backpack and not without watching as he stood looking at what remained of his familywalked away from the grave towards the brighter livelier ones.

Though her eyes squinted when she saw him bend down at another's grave. She wasn't aware he had non-Uchihas to mourn.

But as he stood, she realized, his hands were full now with flowers, displaced…from another's grave.

And he continued with that trend, taking things from the graves of others-candles, food, the whole barrage-and placing them in his family's own graves until Hinata, stricken with his own fortified disregard of the respect of others she felt she ought to do something.

Hinata was maybe thirty meters away, and unsure how to act. The fact is, he already knows she's there, and doesn't care, or possibly, and equally unlikely, she'll go up to him to make her presence known, and she had a strong presumption based on current manners he still wouldn't care.

"U-…um-" Hinata bit her tongue as nothing spilled out. She didn't realize she was walking, numb to the feeling one foot moving in front of the other. Though even as she closed in on him, and cleared her throat, stopping a mere five-seven meters away, he did nothing to acknowledge her presence; it were as though he was at the supermarket, picking fresh groceries ignoring her like some solicitor.

Only, he was picking…and stealing, mind you from…the dead, mind you, different offerings and placing them on his desired destination.

Hinata watched frozen as he perched over a grave legs squatted to his chest like…like…a rabbit, is all that came to mind, and his forefinger and thumb grazed his chin studying what would be best to take from the current one he was at.

"U-Uh…I-" She huffed a little before trying again. "Uc-Sa…S-Sasu-" She wasn't sure what to call him, and was faltering and failing hard and fast.

"S-"

She stopped upon seeing he'd already grabbed a vase of sorts, and was proceeding away. She didn't know how not to be nervous. As a trained shinbone and model citizen she should've alerted somebody of much higher qualifications of his current visit, that was number one. But it's cleat now that window is closed. She has to…well, she has to do something, however meaningless and ineffective it is.

She wanted to ask a question, one that she was aware, would come off dumb and obvious but she needs an external grasp of this situation.

What was he doing?

She has eyes. Damn good ones.

Why was he doing it?

She knew damn well why.

The how's and who's and so on were with less or too relevant. She had all the answers, and she knew he wouldn't stop if she asked. Certainly she wouldn't commit suicide in the prospect of fighting him. She didn't want to…she didn't even have a particular desire to stop him, she'd rather go about her own business she simply felt that she should.

But still, as he came back for another round deciding between daffodils or purple lilies, squatted in that same position ignoring her, she felt that she should ay or do something.

She didn't know what to do, and honestly was wishing she'd minded her own business. She stood a while, watching him. He was actually pretty selective she saw. He wanted only the finest of what was available, and with them being the only one's there, there wasn't much to tell him otherwise.

"Cheap," He murmured, speaking for the first time, or at least hearing for the first time, in response to an old gray vase rolling it to the side and continuing to scavenge like a vulture.

She watched his process, some of the graves were nameless others weren't, but his placement of the items didn't seem particular. He returned again only to take more things, while cursing the quality of others with an air of…productivity, condescension and unwavering confidence about him and muttering ever so quietly slights to the venerators as if he was doing the graves a favor in ridding of some of the items and then to come back again until Hinata truly questioned if he intended to give his entire clan something to hold onto.

She herself squatted down before the grave in front of her, reading the name off. As soon as she tore her eyes away she didn't even know it, vision roaming over the abundance of offering and veneration, and she caressed a finely woven basket draped with cloth to cover bread snd pastries that'd been lying in the sun for hours if not days, and grabbed it. She also picked up some white orchids, and lifted herself.

"Sasuke-san," She called with feigned confidence. It dissolved as she saw him sharply glance over at her.

As he stood up she tried not to crumble under the weight of his stare. He'd stopped in the middle of taking more items, and was assessing her finally, probing, qualifying her as worthy of the subject of even a fraction of his attention.

Then she remembered–and sort of held up what she had–

A question.

"Is this…to your liking?"

There was a long pause. A stillness, and then wind blew, and Hinata's reality descended upon her, and she was fighting her burning blush. Chances were she looked idiotic offering help, but she could be fine with that. Simply that she responded in some way to his actions granted relief. She didn't know what she was doing, but it's perfectly plausible she didn't. She'd never consciously done something so amoral before.

watching him approach, for Hinata, it seemed a large tidal wave would be more forgiving. She thought she'd fair better leaving it on the ground for him to pick up, but he was there a mere ten inches away, before she she could make a decision.

Charcoal eyes looked at her then to her hands. He grabbed the flowers, and examined them, and Hinata took note of long bony pale fingers. Not the thick and aggressive solider hands she'd imagined.

"Flowers are good. Basket is sturdy," He stated, low, dry and quiet. "Good color too," He murmurs under his breath with a small nod…presumably, Hinata thinks, to himself.

He unveiled the cloth."Dump the food."

And he proceeded to his next venture.

What.

Hinata had no words; she couldn't anticipate that fluidity. She stood still a moment wondering how she so quickly allowed herself to break laws, treachery to the state, theft, vandilization.

Though, after settling down over the initial shock and panic, she could not deny the bubbling sense of satisfaction and usefulness. She didn't know that this was correcting any wrongs, in all assurance it wasn't, but with the candles and flowers now the patch now…was a patch with bandaid.

And it did help somebody.

The unquestioning atmosphere between them that, as the minutes turned to hours, and their hardwork went into the night, she felt blooming a peculiar sense of solidarity–like, now that she was here, helping to commemorate his fallen people, she was beyond sympathizing or emphasizing, but was strangely rooting for him as well.

Some more time passed, and Hinata grew apathetic to the taking of offerings of others. They were innocents with no baring on the reality here, and no baring on the misfortune to overcome their neighbors, but their families would be back; Sasuke's time was limited, and the dying field had a lively blush to it now with the candles and flowers, a temporary one, that is.

It was that logic that she was sure was flawed, that allowed her to feel guiltless, and even satisfied.

She stood back, and watched Sasuke, his back facing her as he looked out on what remained of them. Hinata wondered what sort of face he was making, if he were making one at all.

It was ugly still, she had to admit.

It was like putting powder and lipstick on a long dead corpse.

Nothing could unwind the the roots from the tombstones without possibly uprooting it and thus ruining them all together, nor repair the grass…

He hadn't moved, and she could only see his cloak gushing from the wind.

"What do you think?"

His question struck her from her thoughts as she fumbled for the right words.

"Uhh, I…I mean, certainly with a few more–not-not that it's not, erm, the beauty is there, certainly, within its own right, of-of course, but-"

He glanced back slightly, and Hinata shut up.

Beauty, Hinata believes, is one of those things that makes you forget yourself, your spacial orientation, your alphabet, your pride and dignity even if for only a split second. It makes you stutter and it makes you leap. It's impossible to miss, essentially. When Sasuke's eyes met hers for one brief second, and his lips reach for onyx orbs, Hinata was stunned.

"Stupendously hideous," He remarked, the thrashing of his cloak is all that stopped him from completely blending into the night,"but better."

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to fix this."

He turned to face her before glancing back at it, "No. Let them stand apart," he said before facing her.

"I prefer this ritual anyway."

::

Let me know what you think!


	6. Unwind

_Hey guys! Glad some of you have been enjoying everything so far. Last chapter some people asked about some sort of continuation or developing it into its own fic, and I'll definitely be taking a look into that as it had crossed my mind while writing it. By the way, I updated my profile for my writing updates going on, but-_

 _I'll be putting out a new story (multi-chap fic) this weekend most definitely so be on the lookout for that._

 _Anyway, here's this next bit-its pretty smutty-ish_

 _(I also didn't really edit this-I suck)_

::

Unwind

Hinata sighed back into her armchair, her eyes were stinging from the uninterrupted concentration. Now, her mind was exhausted. She turned off the room light so it was just the warm lamp light that shielded the office room from complete darkness. She turned her head to her approaching boyfriend. He was draped in their blankets, wrapped around him head to toe like a child woken from a bad dream. Thankfully, his face was pleasantly tired, that same placid expression plastered on his exhausted form before he lightly yawned.

"Almost done, babe?" He asked leaning against the wall, messy hair being released from the blankets as it started falling around his bare, pale shoulders. The whole scene of him was inviting.

Hinata itched behind her head, doubtful. "Eh…define 'almost'," She joked bitterly as she stretched her arms above her head. She glanced at the clock. It was close to 2am.

"Just taking a break now. I'm…swamped, completely."

"Hn," Sasuke hummed damn near falling asleep on the wall.

Her hand to her mouth she smiled amusedly. He was so precious. "Join me, please?"

Sasuke smirked tiredly, eyes barely hanging open as he waddled over to her. She held her head in her hand as she stared at him from the seat adjacent her desk posted along the wall. She giggled as he struggled to stay awake, eyes brimming with exhaustion, eyelids betraying his will.

"You don't have to stay up. I just want you here." She explained taking his hand. Sasuke twiddled his fingers with hers, slowly lacing them together, digit by digit feeling away the brunt of his exhaustion.

"I do," He simply replied before bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it slow and soft and sweet, and she understood his determination.

Hinata smiled softly, a small blush blooming at her cheeks, unable to rip her eyes from the man laid up and legs spread in his chair. She got up from her seat, and Sasuke watched as she descended onto his lap, curling her knees over his own, and pulling herself into him. He kissed the top of her head, draping some covers onto her, hands snapping beneath her pajama shirt, wrapping around her waist, massaging the skin atop her ribcage.

Hinata lulled her head further into his shoulder. The air was warm, and his arms were strong, but his hold gentle and tender to the touch. She breathed him in–spice and fresh rinse flooded her nose, the tension in her shoulders melting away under his embrace and protection. If she could, she snuggled further into his lap, and Sasuke kissed her forehead lightly, simultaneously taking note of the contours of her face, the grooves in her expression, stashing it away in a paradisal part of his mind. He exhaled a breath, her bangs parting slightly as a result, and she focused on the warmth radiating from his core.

More of the blanket left his form, exposing his shirtless form, and Hinata was nuzzling her nose into his neck, breathing hotly over it, for a moment simply enjoying the feel of his flesh, and the next wondering if it'd be wise to escalate anything.

Sasuke's hand meets her temples softly rubbing away the creases in her forehead pulling a hum of approval from her mouth. His fingers crept beneath her shirt, tips of them traveling the length of her spine as she rubbed the rough of his emerging stubble along his throat and jaw there, breathing there,

and then kissing there.

In his tired state, he, in no time, felt himself melt into it–this slow and tantalizing rhythm along his neck. her lips were deliberate and wet. She trailed headily down to his sternum, breathing over it and claiming it like it was hers. She moved to the other side, hot and concise. He wretched a sigh, and felt her smirk against him; her tongue taking lead now, she licked, and sucked all the way up to corner of his jaw, suckling beneath his ear.

Sasuke took her hips then, and guided her so that she was completely straddling him. Her arms found themselves locked behind his neck, her elbows rested on the backs of his shoulders. She smiled at that serious look he gave her, eyes taking in her face as he drew some hair behind her ear; it was riddled with affection and need. She bit her lip before lazily she dipped her lips to his nose, trailing it until she finally met his lips. His lips molded to hers as she pressed further into him. He started by nipping at her upper lip temptingly drawing a small sigh from her. His tongue started slowly against her mouth, dipping its wetness against the top of hers, against the roof of her mouth to the upper of her lip, taking with him another breath from her as her calmness was shaken by the growing heat and yearning boiling in her stomach.

"S-Sasuke," She whispered, somewhat uneven. she wanted, needed to coax him, down, but he was pulling her closer–

"Hn?" He breathed lethargically and rough against the skin of her neck breathing in that faint lavender scent virtually established within the pores of her skin–

one hand at her hip, the other at her ass, his lips paying homage to her slightly angled neck. The saccharine atmosphere was beginning to dissipate settling for something more intense.

He knew exactly what she meant in calling his name, what she was trying to do, but his lips were reluctant to leave alone the soft of her skin, and his hands were reverently curled into the round of her things and ass. But he exhaled away from her, and her pearlescent eyes were focused whole fully on him, her long lashes seemed like the might sweep over the entirety of his face. She lightly nipped his nose pushing his messy hair back so she could see his forehead, gently kissing there as well.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked him.

Sasuke glanced at the clock. "You mean later today?"

She pulled back slightly with a distinct roll of the eyes, but he didn't miss the tug at her lips. "Yes."

"Meeting. 9:30 I believe," He answered still watching her, her hand in his. Hinata felt hopeless despite the slowed tempo; Sasuke was decorating her hand with these sensual pronounced kisses, and staring at her like she had hung the moon and stars and–he simply was too alluring when he was tired yet so adamant like that.

She'd hadn't processed a word of what he said. He reached his head up at hers his mouth slightly open, and his tongue slipping out as she closed in. His tongue inches from her mouth as he slid back further to the chair, teasingly moving from her as her lips followed his tongue, and she followed him until his neck hit the head rest, and her mouth slowly encapsulated and sucked on his tongue.

She couldn't help getting utterly lost in him. Blackened and charcoal eyes ensured it. She slowly moved to him, grabbing fistfuls of hair, combing through it, angling his heado to hers as she descended upon his lips again. Sasuke took waist in his hands and pressed her hips down into him, rotating them slightly as he did, his crotch pressing through her satin one. Their kiss became open-mouthed, littered with inaudible moans, and heated breaths. She felt his large hands grab and massage the round of her ass, soon raising intensity so she could feel the lips to her entrance peak open-she hissed lowly at the feeling.

Sasuke lightly chuckled at her reaction, kissing along her collarbone, his fingers meeting the satin shirt, fiddling with the button. He felt her eyes on him as he kissed the skin revealed with each button undone until her torso was completely bare. His thumb rubbed across her stomach, small pouch and all, carefully minding every single nerve.

She tried to cover it a little as her lips pulled past her teeth. "I've…been snacking," She admitted.

Sasuke's shoulder jostled as he chuckled, quietly, in response pulling her hands away placing his lips at the valley between either breast. He slowly uncovered the satin from one breast, glancing at her as he did. That side of her shirt fell around her shoulders, and her pink bud lay exposed to him. He trapped it between his thumb and index finger, and Hinata was biting her lip again, and even more fiercely so when he placed his mouth on it. It was a sultry slow dance between his tongue and her nipple until he picked it up a little, and tightly pulled her against him as his face pressed further into her. Hinata felt an eagerness bud out of her, and found her hands tangled in his hair again pulling at his strands cathartically, steadily grinding herself into him–hips rocking in unison, pushing him further into the seat, and further over the edge.

She sighed over him when he slowed, taking in his whole essence-

a soothing exhilaration.

Sasuke lurched into her, his member awakening with an intent. Her rhythm was getting to be too much, the fabric of their sleepwear was too thin for it. The soft material betrayed her moisture, and he kissed her with a vigor. His hand caressed her face angling her to look at him. His thumb brushed over her lip, and she held onto his forearm as he did. He brought his hand to her face, and pulled her face down closer to hers, pointer and middle finger resting at the bottom of her lip. Hinata blushed furiously, but she held tightly held his arm as she slowly licked the tips of his fingers, before they completely proceeded inside her mouth. Hinata clutched his arm, eyes somewhat closed, her face blooming with an embarrassed heat, but she didn't let that stop her-she never did. No matter what she might feel, this small act never failed to turn her on. Her tongue met his fingers sloppily sucking on them, and his fingers explored her mouth creating in it wet lubricant.

Sasuke relished her excitement before pulling out of her mouth. He spread her legs a bit, and quickly his two drenched fingers found her entrance, gliding over her heat, pleased to find it in a similar condition.

"Sa-"

His fingers had pushed inside her cavern; she let out a taut groan digging into his shoulders, and his mouth met her nipple then, and Hinata let out silent whimpers.

Sasuke combed her inside with his fingers, pushing deeper into her hissing lowly as he felt her walls closing around him. He explored until found that spot that made her tick. His fingers beckoned her as they rubbed her flesh, his hand almost totally wet now. Hinata ground into him, and as Sasuke watches her-mesmerized-closed eyes, heavy breathing, fluid hips and all, he paints her in his mind exactly as she is, only with her hips flushed with his, full of him.

Sasuke's lips fold into themselves with anticipation. Hinata found her hands tucked around his neck, grasping at the edges of hair at its base, breath leaving her. Sasuke glides over her again, and HInata was bucking into his palm a savory torture treading to her core. His lips pressed to her collarbone, decorating it with kisses as she squirmed above him. She sharply inhaled, reaching her hand down, lapping her hand with his to keep him curling and pushing inside her, an echoing mewling noise flooding he room as she did.

Sasuke pumped a hard time once then a second time, his lips skimming across the skin of her breast and nipples, then she was collapsing around her climax, breath erratic and heavy.

Sasuke reached up then, and kissed her lips, coaxing her off his lap. She stood over him, and Hinata shook as he, with a confident expertise, peeled her pants all the way down, so she could tremble and shake as she lifted her legs out of them. He glanced at her like he might devour her when her bareness faced him, and a draft whisked at her skin. Hinata's breath caught as his hand palmed the backs of her thighs, drawing her in closer. His nose and cheek skimmed over the exterior of her lower stomach like she were of gilded casings, his thumb brushing over the cream of her skin, running backs of his fingers along the length of her hip.

Hinata found her fingers in his inky black hair again, kneading at his hairline massaging into scalp, pausing only as his breath felt close and his mouth, imminent. She tightened her grip slightly when his lips kissed the deepest low of her abdomen. He felt her tensing, and his tongue slowly bled into her heat-she could hardly stand still. Sasuke sunk to his knees, and turned her so she was leaned upon the desk. Her leg hung loosely on the backs of his shoulders, his face gone between her thighs. Her hands persisted in his hair, tangled and clutching cathartically; she mewled and bucked, pulling at his hair directing him where to go, and how fast, how slow, he should do it there.

Her heels dug into his shoulder blades, and she panted- his name holding place on her tongue- feeling helplessly and deliciously trapped with this sensation running in her abdomen as Sasuke had her hips locked in his arms as his tongue continued its possession over mind. Her voice cracked a small cry as crumbled amidst the satisfying pressure at her core, and Sasuke finished what was left of her.

Sasuke's arms encased her waist, trailing the bumps along her spine as she caught her breath. She reached her lips down to his, pausing him from nipping at her breasts. He rose to her, fiddling the ends of her smooth satin button up, and he took in her scent again, before she kissed him blushing at her own saltine flavor

"Better?" He asked, his teeth nibbling her ear.

She hummed an affirmation as he rubbed the back of her neck, hallowed her shoulder with kisses, as he proceeded those rare moments of verbal expressions: sweet nothings of encouragement and silvery, golden promises of forever reverberating in her mind.

::

Please review and let me know what you guys think!


	7. Lust

_A/N:_ An oldie from the archives.

::

 _After years of never noticing, she finally did. A lot_.

::

Hinata had always been noted as…the aloof one, when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

Everyone seemed to have some sort of investment in his existence–

besides her, of course.

In the academy days, girls were chasing dark, overachieving and broody. Meanwhile, she was tip toeing around blonde, idiotic and loud.

His absence in the village hadn't affected how she personally experienced her world, and she presumed, three years after the great ninja war, that his presence once again would be much the same.

And with what stupor, time had contradicted her.

But honestly…

who could blame her?

No one told her he would look like that.

And no one told her he'd look like that so close to her own home.

She thought getting a small cottage right on the outskirts of the village was a good idea. She'd been considering leaving altogether, and wanted to get a taste of the isolation. The greenery was vibrant and healthy and thick—it was a great space for training too, and extremely personal and private.

For three years, after the war, the space had been solely and exclusively hers.

Until it wasn't.

And now, three years passed, the exclusivity of it was interrupted by frequent and common visits to the training ground from the tall, unlawful, mass of rugged perfection, and…

she had no complaints.

War, misery, pain…it was sick–twisted really–to even think it, but…it must become him, she thinks. It's the only way–awful as it is. Memories of spilled blood glean off the shine of his sweat, abhorrence of his slain enemies sings the tune of his katana slicing away at bark, unkept promises hike up his torso, into his lungs and are released out of his mouth like fire, with regret baring the sway to his jagged walk.

Then of course, the one feature Hinata had grown all too aware of…keen of, even…a hollow, depraved perversion, origins unbeknown to her, that which stretched at his lips when, on those rarest of instances, his eyes would pass over hers.

It was approximately four months into this strange symbiosis between them before she first saw it, and understood with wistful shame:

This was mutualistic.

Hinata had gotten too caught up, too entranced. Initially, it was true she'd been deathly wary of him at first; observing him only to ensure that he wanted nothing to do with or from her. She watched him adamantly everyday during those months, so much that she didn't even recognize the evolution occurring in herself: that her observations were quickly becoming less quantitative, worried about what times he'd come and how frequently, and opted for a qualitative approach–more concerned about what he'd work out, train for…and how.

And one day, after four months of denials, quietly stolen glances, subsequent feeble justifications and one especially torturous, lonely night passed, she irrecoverably forgot herself.

She completely missed the fall of her guard slipping off her backside as she'd been leaning too eagerly over the counter space into her wide open window. She missed the way her own eyes shamelessly followed his every movement over his flawless form, and the way they lidded seeing him catch his breath. She didn't at all feel the pinch of her own incisors gnawing with an itching fever against the flesh of her lip, or the healing and salivating moisture of her tongue to juxtapose it. She didn't cover her eyes this time, as he whisked his shirt to the forest floor nor did she resist as her attention became undeniably leashed to the image of a narrow, attenuated torso.

She allowed her mind to succumb to the trance of the flex and contraction of his body. Lavender paved its path along the journey in the curves of him–his biceps could cut diamond, his chest was chiseled by something divine–and paused at the apex of his backside-his tight ass pulled a small but yearning sigh, one of which, she of course, hadn't heard.

He on other hand, did.

He had to have.

Because the pause of him protectively wrapping his hands and wrists in gauze was routinely and always fluid, never has he stopped so abruptly, so suddenly. The image of him processing her over pronounced breath was a callous strike to rosy glass lens, shards falling from her mind replaced by the reeling brisk tundra of reality.

She could only do nothing. She couldn't even properly pick up the pieces to her own indulgences–it was too late. He'd found her eyes, and Hinata knew.

Opal was tainted with obsidian.

Eyes locked on his, she was all too aware of the racing of her heart, too sensitive to the moisture beginning at her head. She careully curled herself away from the window, tying her hands into the cage of her heart, focusing on the way her lungs embraced what seemed like scarce oxygen.

He'd began wrapping his wrists again, eyes still trained on her as he allowed his head to cock back with a surveying glance, less aggression than before. And then, suddenly…something foreign had befallen his face.

He shined twinkling teeth, stretched rusty muscles (they must be) around his mouth, pinching a dimple into one cheek, and displayed that perverse shadow of a grin for only her to behold.

The shudder that visited her was not quite the kick of fear before a gruesome battle-though it was dubious in nature, it was ridden with a certain rush she couldn't name-it was not birthed from her gut like that before a fight, but from somewhere deeper and…more concise.

What had made it even more strange for her was that just as soon as his attention locked onto her, it disengaged with a similar pace. Sasuke's face was unreadable, and he went right back into his training, as if unaffected, as if indifferent, as if…smug.

He knew.

Good god, he knew.

Hinata faintly recalled descending into a dramatic mood of sorts espoused from her own mortification, in which she'd been nearly hostile with him, but mostly avoidant. he never did anything differently though, continuing to come when he did, and doing what he would. It was she who soon came around on her own.

Within a few days of that incident, she had resigned from petty denials and adherence to former decency. She indulged herself, embraced what might come of it, until more time passed, a thought that wrestled with her had come to triumph.

Within a few weeks, she had basically opened her doors to him-literally. Windows open, doors slid open and unlocked. She'd begun doing her laundry and gardening the same time he was outside. Though, it was summer in Konoha so it made sense she might want more ventilation in the house. That's what Sasuke thought she might be telling herself. He didn't quite care when seeing how round her behind looked when she bent to place food out for strays. But other than that, they continued their relationship completely wordless.

Within a few months, she'd grown emboldened from lecherous eyes constantly clung to her hips as she carried out her regular duties, not caring that she noticed; sometimes she moved about her house after a hot shower, combing her hair by the window for the sole reason that the lighting was better of course, and she was always most comfortable doing so in her short towel.

She also didn't shut the window until she finished releasing all the tangles.

Hinata never usually had been sure of what his reaction was to that act-looking would be too obvious, not that she already hadn't been.

There'd been one time, Hinata fondly recalled–it was recent–he must've been on a prolonged mission, and he'd been absent for a small time. She'd been in her towel again, though merely out of habit now, and she was placing some food outside her sliding door as she usually did for the local strays when suddenly he appeared, as he usually did.

She can't quite tell how it happened, but at some point or another, he'd gotten close to her. Extremely close. His frame lined up before her, towering like an old but unmoving edifice. His scent flooded her nostrils–smoked sandalwood was settling in her mouth, and she could swear she began to salivate. His sudden appearance brought with him a pool of sweet tautness at her core that propelled her head first into journey of seduction. She traveled her glance up from the skin of naturally fawn chest, ornamented in scars, gleaning over the path of succulent flesh along his collarbone, imaging the friction from the stubble of his throat along her inner thighs before her chin pointed up. The death grip on her towel loosened, and whatever she was feeling within she allowed to be seen in her eyes.

Warm air brushed along her chest. Lust was the engine that mobilized her arms to begin deliberately unwrapping one side to her towel, electricity from her thunderous heart was her fuel. She enjoyed the rhythm of her own fear and adrenaline rocketing throughout her body as the Uchiha watched her, eyes low but attentive. Watching as his eyes glided over the valley of her breasts to the meander in her hips before they dipped below shreds of decency before flicking back to her, Hinata felt that delicious pull of knots instinctively with a zealous greed.

But that had quickly paled to when his skin made contact with hers. She had tried not to jump-his hand gripped her low, near her mound, and firmly at the side of her exposed hip, thumb doing laps over skin. If she hadn't known better she might've thought he was releasing small bursts of his lightning doujutsu to thrum throughout her body. His hand proved pivotal to their situation; his fingers pressed into her skin, slightly arching her hips closer to him, and he chanced a foot forward. An explosive heat viciously climbed from her gut to her chest and then throat, and she found herself swallowing for breath. She was biting her lip–her entire being, riddled in temptation.

She had only meant to give him a little show in unwrapping the less generous part to her towel, but God if looks could kill, and for the Uchiha, this was mere fact.

His head was tilted toward her now, his lips twitched pervertedly seeing her lust for him was stranglesome, and his head dipped to that luscious space behind her ear, exhaling warm, unfettered desire that reached her veins causing her to clench the fabric of the one side to her towel one last time.

"Drop it." His voice was illustrious, impossible to contradict. "Go ahead."

He was a serpent, that she should've known.

But reality had fallen down around them in shards. They both felt them-ANBU were coming for him. It was likely he'd another mission, and she made sure to step away first wrapping her towel back in the process. But when she took her first step she hadn't stopped, and turned for her sliding door, walking over the cats that had finally made their way there for her food. It was hot out, but that didn't matter, tearing herself from that friction would certainly be cold. She rubbed her neck of all the tension and the still beading eyes on her back. She had turned to close it, finding him still standing there-sexy and taut as hell before he'd disappeared again.

But that'd been weeks ago, whatever his business it's kept him away, and Hinata tried not to dwell on the fact that he came to see her(most likely anyway) between missions or that she hadn't stopped thinking about the day since, or that she unequivocally wanted to fuck him. Problem areas, those were, and she'd moved here to get away from those she chided herself, clipping dead leaves in her garden.

That alone, couldn't stop her of course. It was the epitome of unfinished business whether she liked it or not.

Because, _shit_ –

God, she didn't even kiss him.

::

 _A/n:_ Small tidbit, hope you guys liked it.


End file.
